my_total_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition/Transcript
Intro "Last time on Total Drama All-Stars," Chris said. "The island was bathed in a rare Blue Harvest Moon that turns normally sweet creatures into pure evil! Totally unsafe to be out after dark in that. So, I made it a night challenge." He chuckled. "As they raced, Cam and his broken specs got ditched by Mike! Or was it Mike? In the end, the Villains won again, and when Cam got hurt, Cam got flushed, leaving Courtney to take his place. But that was then and this is now, and we can't stop it so we gotta top it, right here on Total ... Drama ... All-Stars!" Opening sequence (Cameras extend from parts around Camp Wawanakwa.) Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind. (Camera rapidly moves past Chris, in a helicopter, and up a hundred foot cliff. The camera jumps off the cliff and enters the ocean where Scott is being chased by Fang.) You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer's plain to see. (Fang jumps out of the water, showing Courtney on a raft paddling toward him.) I wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun. So pack your bags 'cause I've already won. (The camera zooms in on a totem pole where Duncan is carving a skull that resembles a bunny as Zoey stares at him, causing him to stop and snap his knife. The camera zooms back where Zoey turns to see Mal with a rope, preparing to drop a boulder on Cameron. He quickly turns back to Zoey as Mike and grins.) Everything to prove, nothing in my way. I'll get there one day. 'Cause I want to be famous. (The camera moves to the Mess Hall where Alejandro and Heather are wrestling each other for the McLean Brand Chris Head. Heather knocks Alejandro down and the Chris Head falls into her hands. She laughs while Alejandro scowls at her.) Naaaa-na-na-na-naaaa, na-na-na-na-naaaa, na-na-na-na-na-naaaa! (The camera pans back to reveal the dock where Lightning is staring at his reflection in the water. In the water, Courtney is still chasing Fang, but the raft crashes into Duncan and Gwen’s boat and the latter smiles apologetically as Courtney sinks.) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (Further in the water, Lindsay is jet-skiing and blowing kisses and Jo, also jet-skiing, shoves her aside when they crash into each other. The camera pans to Boney Island where mutants are chasing Sam and he is mauled by one, sending pieces of his clothes into the air until the day becomes the night.) Whistling. (At the campfire, Scott, bruised, and Courtney lean in to kiss, but Sierra snaps a picture of them on her phone and they flinch back. Camera pans back as the campers, separated with the Heroes on the right and the Villains on the left.) Act I The Villainous Vultures sat around the dining table in the Spa Hotel. The five glanced at each other warily as they ate their food. Courtney sighed. Alejandro smiled at Heather knowingly. "It's just like Chris to put me in a place I don't belong." Courtney said. "Luckily, I'm a people person and I know exactly what to expect. Heather and Gwen are both manipulative and backstabbing, Alejandro's too charming for his own good, and Jo would leave everyone to die if she had the chance. The only wild card is Scott. Is he supposed to be a sabotaging villain or a goofball who ate one too many piles of dirt? But, I definitely need an ally now that I'm stuck on team villain so hmm." "Heather has never been more vulnerable than she is now." Alejandro said. "Without Gwen, she has no allies left. For once, I have the upper hand," He gulped. "I mean Jo and I - we have the upper hand." Jo crossed her arms. "Without Bubble Boy and Teamwork, Heather is ripe for the picking. With Ale-handwalker on my side, she might as well save us the trouble and jump into the Flush of Shame herself. Still, maybe it's time to rethink my agreement with him." "I know that Alejandro and Jo are out to get me," Heather said. "But they forget who they're up against. In the meantime, however, I’ll have to keep Alejandro guessing and I know exactly how to do that." Heather leaned forward to speak to Alejandro. "I hate to say it, but I'm currently in the market for allies. With your leggy deception, you know that the others won't be so trusting. Maybe we should form a temporary alliance to avoid being voted off. Allies?" Alejandro grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Agreed." Heather yanked her hand back. "Ugh! Gross!" "She trusts me." Alejandro said. "Ha! Soon I will have my revenge for the dishonor she brought upon my family name! Once this gorgeous face is rid of that gorgeous face, I will win it all!" "Ha!" Heather laughed. “That's his one way ticket to flushtown!" Lindsay polished her nails as Zoey fixed her flower, adjusting it to her head. "So, are you and Nike okay?" Lindsay asked. "I think so." Zoey said. "We haven't exactly talked about his behavior yesterday." She frowned. "Or why Cam was so scared of him." "It's important to talk in any relationship," Lindsay said. "I may not know a lot of things, but relationships I do know. You should focus on Mike than on the game." "Courtney wouldn't have agreed with that." Zoey said. Lindsay smiled. "She'd tell you the exact same thing. I mean, every time she's competed, Duncan always distracted her." "Speaking of Duncan, where is he?" Zoey said. "I saw the way he won the dodgeball challenge for his team and his street smarts can totally help us in challenges." "Actually, I was thinking that maybe I could –" Lindsay said. "He's right outside." Zoey said. "Be back in a flash!" Lindsay frowned uncertainly. "Ever since Heather used me in the first season, no one respects me or my strategical ideas. Now that Courtney is where she belongs, I thought that I could finally have a say in the team. But, Zoey seems to trust Duncan over me, and with him on the team, no one is ever going to listen to me again. Wow. I am having some serious déjà vu." Duncan stood outside the cabin, leaning on the railing. Zoey walked up to him and held out a sour apple. "Apple?" Duncan smirked and grabbed it out of her hands. "Don't mind if I do." He bit into the fruit. "Glad you're starting to trust people," Zoey said. "A few days ago there's no way you would've taken that from me." Duncan's eyes widened. "I'm surrounded by so much heroic kindness. Agh! I think it's starting to rub off! I mean, sorta forgiving Courtney, blowing kisses to Gwen, that's not what bad boys like me do!" He scoffed. “Whatever, look, Zoey, I've got to tell you something. About Mike." "What about me?" Mike walked out of the cabin. Duncan gulped. "Uh, nothing, never mind, gotta go, thanks for the apple, bye." "That was weird." Mike turned to Zoey. "So ... you okay?" "Yeah. Yes. Fine, totally." Zoey stammered. "Are you sure?" Mike asked. "Is this about when I lashed out at you during the digging challenge? I'm so sorry, Zoey, I was completely out of line. In fact, lately it feels like I haven't been acting like myself." "Mike's been behaving weirdly and I still don't know why." Zoey said. "But, he said he wasn't himself. Maybe Lindsay was right about an evil personality? If it's true, then the Mike I love is still in there ... isn't he? I can't just abandon him, can I? Oh, what I wouldn't give for a deck of tarot cards right now." She stared at the camera. "What?" "Zoey's pulling away. Maybe it's for the best. If I can't be completely honest with her or control who's in charge of me, then she might be safer to stay away. But I really don't want her to." Mike wheezed. Mal rubbed his hands. "Oh, but I do." Chris spoke through the intercom. "Get your butts to the dock, campers, it’s challenge time!" The campers walked up to him. "Welcome, all! Today's challenge involves a trip to the Fun Zone!" He laughed and blew on a noisemaker. "Yay!" Lindsay squealed. "What's the catch?" Heather asked. "Is the Fun Zone just a building on fire?" "No," Chris said. "Is it a pit full of intestines?" Duncan asked. "Would that be fun? You've had it kind of rough lately so I figured ... okay, the lawyers figured you deserve a treat. But if you'd rather do something else ..." "No!" Alejandro, Heather, Jo, and Gwen said. "Fun Zone it is!" Chris walked to the end of the dock. "Ooh! Here's our ride!" A boat carrying Scott pulled up to the docks. Scott sighed. "I'm back from exile.' He tried to step out, but Chris pushed him back into the boat. "All aboard!" Chris said. The boat churned across the water. Fog parted, revealing Boney Island. "The Fun Zone is on Boney Island?" Duncan asked. "Yup!" Chris said. "It works better as a surprise that way." The Heroic Hamsters and Villainous Vultures followed Chris down a grassy path. "Ugh!" Heather said. "I'd forgotten what a dump this island is!" "Come on now." Chris said. "Maybe someone will finally find the invincibility statue!" "I searched all night!" Scott said. "There is no statue! Say it!" "Yes, there is," Chris said. "But it's hidden in the Fun Zone and whoever finds it gets to keep it." "Don't you think that information would have been useful the first day?" Jo said. Chris laughed. "And miss out on all the island has to offer?" "Chris!" A female voice shouted. "Crap," Chris sighed and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Chef, commence Operation Trash Bag." He smiled. "Everyone, give a warm welcome to last season's competitor – Dawn!" Dawn walked up to Chris, glaring at him. Mike, Zoey, Scott, and Jo gasped. "What are you doing here?" Scott said. "While I may have failed to warn my teammates of your treachery," Dawn said. "You are not the reason I am here. No matter how much of a beetle whisperer you claim to be." She turned to Chris. "After I sold those items to an uber-fan with purple hair and multiple Cody blogs, I earned enough money to do what I promised. Do not be fooled, all-stars, for the Fun Zone is –" Chef placed a trash bag over Dawn and snickered. Dawn's protests were muffled as Chef dragged her to the side and away from the Fun Zone. "Uh, what was Dawn talking about?" Courtney asked. Chris laughed. "You'll see." He gestured to a stone wall and tall wooden fence. "Welcome to the outside of the fabulous Fun Zone! Patent pending. All right, let's move it, people. Keep a steady pace!" He pressed a button his remote. A wooden piece of the stone wall began to rise. The campers walked through the wall and pass two bowls, one red with the Villains' logo and the other gold with the Heroes' logo. Inside, the Fun Zone was a forest filled with an array of multi-colored plants. Chris waved and the stone wall collapsed. A screen projected his face on the opposite side. "You are now in the Fun Zone aka the most dangerous place you've ever been!" Chris said. "Your challenge is easy: put eggs in a basket. Just like in season three's Easter Island Egg Hunt. Eggs found here, in the Fun Zone, belong to all the terrifying mutants from season four, who lived in the Mutant Forest of Terror and will try to smash your bodies and eat you." "What is fun about that?!" Mike asked. "Dawn built the sanctuary for the mutants. It's supposed to be fun for them. Selfish." Chris said. "All we have to do is collect the eggs?" Alejandro asked. "You'll be fine." Chris said. "They're just wild, mutated beasts trying to protect their unborn babies. How bad can it get? First team with six eggs in their basket wins!" "What if an egg hatches?" Duncan asked. "As long as you keep whatever hatches in your basket, it counts! And, as a special bonus, whoever collects the most eggs for the winning team gets a special reward! So? Excited? Huh?" Scott snored loudly. Chris raised a megaphone. "Scott!" The campers cringed at the feedback. Scott screamed and collapsed. "Ow!" Duncan laughed and turned to Lindsay. "I found that funny, because I'm not a nice person. That's why I laughed. 'Cause I'm not nice." He helped Scott stand. "Thanks, man," Scott groaned. "You are nice," Lindsay said. Duncan growled at her. "The red basket belongs to the Villains," Chris said. "The gold one's for Duncan and the rest of the do-gooders. I'd wish you all good luck, but it's bad for ratings, so ... I hope some of you get really hurt." He pressed an airhorn. "Begin!" The Hamsters and Vultures ran into the forest. Scott groaned and slowly ran after them. Lindsay ran up to Zoey. "Hey, Zoey, so what's our team strategy?" Zoey frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lindsay, but I was thinking I should just stick with Mike today." "Oh, that's okay, then." Lindsay sighed. "Duncan, do you want to look for eggs together?" "Nope," Duncan walked past her. "Can't do. I'm a lone wolf." Lindsay sighed, "I guess it's up to me to win this for the team." Scott slept on a tree branch and snored. Courtney shook his shoulder. "Scott! Are you o-" Scott screamed and flailed. "Agh! Ah! No! It's me! Stop!" She wrapped her arms around Scott. "Come on, let's find some eggs." Zoey moved a pile of hanging leaves from her path. She screamed and fell as Mike appeared before her. "Sorry!" Mike said. "Didn't mean to spook you." He helped her stand. "I know I've been weird lately but I feel less ... scared of myself when I'm with you." "I feel better when I'm around you too." Zoey said. "You know, when you're you." "Being around you makes me feel more like the me I wanna be when I'm around you ... being me. Uh ..." Mike looked around. Zoey chuckled. Mike smiled and laughed alongside her. She gasped and dragged Mike into the bushes. A mutant crab clicked its claws and walked past them. "You wanna look for eggs together?" Mike and Zoey said. They smiled at each other. "Yeah." Mike said. “Sure.” Zoey said. Alejandro threw a rock at an egg perched on a cliff. It toppled and fell toward him. Jo grabbed the egg. "Egg-cellent work, Alejandro." "Something on your mind, Jo?" Alejandro asked. "Relax," Jo said. "I'm just here to talk strategy. Now that String-bean is gone, I think it's time we get rid of Heather. Queenie thinks she deserves to be team leader and she has got to go." Alejandro smiled. "I agree. We just need to convince the others that cutting Heather is the best option if we happen to lose." "Leave that to me." Jo smiled. "As if I'd leave anything to Jo," Alejandro said. "There's a reason she's on the Villains team." Gwen walked through the woods. "Okay, so no sign of any eggs, or mutants. Man, who knew hunting for eggs could be so boring. At least last time I had Duncan and Trent to search with." She sighed. "I'm talking to myself, aren't I?" Lindsay walked alongside her. "Nope, I'm here. Want to look for eggs together?" "Uh, we're not on the same team," Gwen said. "Oh, right! Thanks, Gwen!" Lindsay turned and walked off. "Who's on my team again?" Jo deposited the egg into the basket. "First egg goes to the Vultures!" Chris announced. Courtney and Scott cheered. "You better get your butts in gear, Hamsters!" Lindsay sighed. Jo ran back into the woods. Alejandro stopped. "Hang on, what's to stop the other team from taking eggs from our basket?" "Integrity?" Chris said. Heather walked up Alejandro. "So, nothing." "I didn't make it a rule that they can't so ... I guess they can." Chris snickered. "Not that it matters. They're Heroes! They wouldn't steal a thing!" "You stay, guard the nest." Heather said and ran off. Alejandro shouted. "You're the boss!" He glared and mumbled, "For now." Mike and Zoey peered around a tree trunk. "Look," Zoey pointed to Larry and an egg. "It's Larry, and he's got an egg. Which means Larry's actually a Laurie? Wait here. When I grab the flower, Lary'll chase me. You grab the egg and head back to the basket." "But what about –" Mike said. Zoey climbed up the tree. "I'll be fine. Meet you at the basket!" She swung on a vine and grabbed Larry's flower. "Yeah! Sorry!" Zoey ran off as Larry stood and chased after her. Mike walked up to the egg and grunted. "I can't believe I'm stealing a plant's egg." He wheezed. Mal chuckled. "Zoey stole a defenseless plant's flower for its egg? An act of evil indeed." Mal dropped the egg and walked off whistling. "Now, where was I?" He cracked his knuckles. Duncan crouched on the floor and lifted a rock to check for eggs. Gwen walked up to him. "Guess your team left you on your own too, huh?" Duncan smirked. "Yeah, and they're supposed to be the Heroes. But, I get it. They need the bad as far away as possible or I'll corrupt their goodness." Gwen laughed. "You wanna work together and find eggs, Bad Boy?" "You know I would, Doll Face, but no can do." Duncan said. "That's how it is when you're truly evil. True evil has no friends!" Gwen sighed. She rolled her eyes and walked off. "True evil –" Duncan screamed as a tentacle wrapped around his ankle and dragged him into the green murky water. The tentacle threw him against a tree. Duncan crashed into it and fell on the ground. An egg tumbled out of a knot and onto his palm. "Sweet ... and ow!" Lindsay sat on a tree while a three-eyed bluebird sat on its nest. "I'm only borrowing this egg. I promise I'll bring it back." The bird began crying. "No, don't cry. Oh, great. Now you got me crying too." She sniffed. Duncan laughed as he walked underneath the tree. "Typical Lindsay, can't man up when the going gets tough." Lindsay frowned. "You're one to talk." She screamed as she wobbled and fell off the branch. Duncan laughed as he walked past her. Lindsay sighed. Zoey screamed as Larry continued to chase after her. She spotted a flying moose and threw the flower onto its snout. The moose stopped in mid-air as Larry wrapped its tentacles around it. "Sorry again!" Zoey ran up to the basket. "Where's Mike?" "I haven't seen the scrawny one." Alejandro said. "Where could he be?" Zoey said. Duncan ran up to Zoey and placed his egg into the basket. "And the score is one all!" Chris announced. "Sweet!" Zoey said and hugged Duncan. "Uh yeah, sure." Duncan said and pried himself off Zoey. "Have you seen Mike?" Zoey asked. "He was supposed to be carrying Larry's egg." "Hey!" Chris shouted. "Larry's off-limits!" Duncan raised an eyebrow. "I haven't, but Zoey, listen, I still have to tell you about Mike." "Wait. Are you trying to form an alliance with me while he's not here?" Zoey said. "What? No! Look. I knew I knew the guy from somewhere, but couldn't place it until last night. After Cameron got injured, he mumbled something about Mike. My guess? He got thrown off a cliff because of something he figured out." Duncan said. "I am so not following you." Zoey crossed her arms. Duncan leaned in to whisper to Zoey. "When I was in juvie, so was Mike." Zoey laughed. She stopped and stared at Duncan. "Oh, you're serious? Mike was in juvie?" "Yeah and I think he liked being locked up. He caused trouble just for the fun of it." "So why hasn't Mike recognized you?" "Probably 'cause I steered way clear of him. But think about it. Guy with Multiple Personality Disorder starts acting weird for no reason. He pushed me off a cliff in the last challenge, but what you didn't see was during the leechball challenge, he hit Gwen with a load of leeches!" "Which is so out of character for Mike." "But so in character for someone from juvie." Zoey rubbed her arm. "Thanks for telling me. You're so thoughtful and considerate." Duncan recoiled. "No I'm not! It's just ... there's only room for one bad boy on this island, and that's me!" "Right." Zoey pointed to Alejandro. "Can you stay and guard the basket? Otherwise ..." Alejandro smirked. "Hmm ... good point." Duncan said. "Thanks Duncan!" Zoey ran into the woods. "I've gotta find Mike!" She whispered. Duncan walked over to Alejandro. "Makes sense that the two biggest villains are the ones guarding the eggs." "Yes." Alejandro said. "We are like two mother hens." Duncan sighed. "Crap." "Interesting. Was Mike really in juvie?" Alejandro said. "Or was Duncan only playing Zoey?" Jo ran up to Gwen and sighed. "About time you showed up." "Uh, you were the one looking for me." Gwen said. Jo lowered her eyebrows. "That's beside the point. Ponytail's getting too big for her short shorts. She's formed an alliance with Courtney to get rid of you." "Why would she do that?" Gwen said. "Because you kissed Courtney's boyfriend and dumped Heather. Those two are gunning for you." Jo said. "But, don't say I didn't warn you. My vote's for Heather." She ran off and snickered. "Let's see you top that, Queen Bee." Courtney and Scott hid behind a rock while a mutant alligator stomped past them. Heather ran up to them. "Glad I found you. Alejandro's convincing everyone to vote for Courtney at the next elimination!" "WHAT?!" Courtney shouted. "Why?" "With Cameron gone, the newbie target's on your back." Heather ran off in the opposite direction. "Don't worry. My vote's for Alejandro." Lindsay ran up to Duncan while carrying two eggs. "Look, I found another egg after I fell off that branch!" She placed the bird's egg in the basket when the other hatched into conjoined rats. "That's three eggs for the Heroes!" Chris announced. "Ugh!" Duncan recoiled from the rats. Lindsay picked up the rats. "I don't know, Dunc, they're sorta cute." The rats hissed. "Okay, I changed my mind. That's so totally gross." "Yeah," Duncan said. "Maybe you should stay while I go find some more eggs." Lindsay squealed. 'I can't believe you trust me enough to leave me alone with Jalapeno!" Alejandro smirked. "Uh, never mind," Duncan said. "Obviously, you can't handle this. Leave it to the villain." Lindsay frowned. "You don't give me enough credit! I can guard the eggs just as good as you!" "Oh, Lindsay, would you let me hold that creature?" Alejandro said. "Sure!" Lindsay walked over to Alejandro. Duncan blocked Lindsay's path. "Nice try, Al. Place the two-for-one deal in the basket and go look for more eggs." "Fine." Lindsay placed the rats in the basket and ran off. "I'm coming, eggses!" Chris and Chef lounged outside the Fun Zone. Beside them, Dawn rummaged in her bag. "It's hard boiled down to three eggs for the Heroes and one for the Villains," Chris said, "but the challenge is far from over easy. Who will win?" He read off a paper. "Your quiche is as good as mine." Chef chuckled. Chris tossed aside the script. "Stay tuned to Total Drama All-Stars! Yeah, I'm gonna fire whoever wrote that!" Act II Birds screeched in the Mutant Forest of Terror. Scott led Courtney into a clearing. A maggot dressed in a red polka-dot dress and blonde wig crawled past them. "I don't know how you guys put up with a whole season of these weird monsters." Courtney looked around the forest. "Hey," Scott said. "Whatever doesn't horribly maim and devour you only makes you stronger." He flexed. "Stay close, I got your back. I won't let these monsters or Alejandro hurt you." Scott grabbed Courtney's hand and smiled sheepishly. Courtney smiled knowingly and withdrew her hand in surprise. "Uh, sorry. Uh, I, uh ..." Scott said. "WHOA!" A blind gopher grabbed Scott and dragged him to the ground. Courtney screamed. She ripped off a tree branch and swung. The gopher retracted, causing the stick to hit Scott. "Let! Go! Of! My! Teammate!" The last swing struck the gopher on its head. It screeched and burrowed underground. An egg flew out and landed in Courtney's hands. "Yes! Weird gopher egg! Come on!" She ran off. "Right behind you." Scott mumbled from the floor. Mal whistled as the mutant animals screeched and ran away from him. "What's the matter? Afraid of something?" He looked around the forest. "There’s no one to torment now that the little brainiac is gone. Getting rid of Cameron was like scraping gum off my shoe. A bit sticky, but oh so satisfying. Who should I go after next?" "Mike" Zoey shouted in the distance. Mal chuckled. He walked past a pile of bushes when he heard growling noises. "What have we here?" He moved the bushes to the side and recoiled. "Ugh! How could this have happen to you?" More growling. "Chris? Hmm. What if I told you I can get you of this place?" The creature growled. Mal smiled. "Perfect." Gwen and Heather each placed an egg into their basket as Alejandro watched nearby. "And the Villains tie it three to three!" Chris announced. "Phew!" Heather made a show of wiping off her sweat. "I need a break. I'll guard the basket for a while." "As you wish," Alejandro said and ran into the forest. Heather smirked and turned to Gwen. "Don't get so cozy – Alejandro has everyone else convinced to vote you off next. Which is tempting." "And why should I believe you?" Gwen said. "Jo said something different." Heather hid her surprise with a smile. "Believe what you want, Weird Goth Girl, it's your funeral. But don't worry about me, my vote is for Alejandro." She ran off. "Ugh! I thought you were gonna watch the eggs!" Gwen said. Duncan smiled. "Well, I can't complain." Courtney ran past a pile of bushes. As Scott tried to follow, Jo grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the bushes. "Glad I found you," Jo said. "Listen, Heather wants to get rid of you at the next elimination ceremony. Now that Courtney's on the team, we newbies don't stand a chance against the vets." Scott crossed his arms. "That's not what I heard." Jo widened her eyes. "It isn't?" "Heather says –" "Scott!" Courtney shouted in the distance. "Hurry up!" "Gotta go!” Scott stood and ran off after Courtney. Zoey ran up to Mal. "Mike, there you are; what happened to Larry's egg? I thought you were right behind me." Mike wheezed. "Oh, I-I-I don't know. A mutant must have chased me off. I'm sorry." "Well, I guess I can't blame you for that." Zoey said. "Found another egg?" Mike pointed to a nest with a giant chicken sitting on it. "There." "I don't know," Zoey said. "It seems too risky." "Don't worry, Zoey," Mike said. "Tell you what, I'll distract the mutant this time and then you can reach for the egg. Sound like a plan?" Zoey frowned. "I guess." Mike cautiously walked up to the chicken. To the side, Zoey inched out of a bush and up to the nest. The chicken opened more eyes on its neck, glaring at Mike. Zoey reached into the nest. Mike wheezed, turning back into Mal. He glared at the chicken and tossed a rock to its left, alerting it to Zoey's presence. "Oops." Zoey screamed and ran as the chicken rose and chased after her. "MIKE!" "Don't worry." Mal shouted in Mike's voice. "I'm coming." He whistled and calmly walked after her. "As should you." He whispered to a cluster of trees where the creature hid. Heather and Jo ran up to each other. "Look who it is," Jo said. "Trying to find your way back to Westerburg?" Heather scoffed. "As if. By the way, the gym called, they want their sweats back." Jo glared at Heather. "Look. I don't like you and you obviously don't like me. But, I think we can both agree that there's someone on this team we both can't stand." "Who?" Heather said. "Gwen?" "No," Jo said. "Alejandro." "I thought you two had an agreement or whatever," Heather said. "He has this silly grudge against you for embarrassing him on international television," Jo said. "But, I'm only stringing him along. Let's face it, once you're gone, he'll turn on me next." "Your point?" Heather said. "As long as you agree to stay out of my way and let me be team leader, I'll vote with you to get Alejandro flushed. I've already gotten Gwen and Scott to vote with us." "Follow you and see Alejandro get flushed?" Heather mused to herself. "Deal." Jo shook her hand and smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you." Courtney placed her egg onto the basket. "Woo-hoo!" "Make that four to three for the Villains!" Chris announced. "Great job, Courtney!" Gwen said. "Well," Courtney scoffed. "I can't take all the credit." She grabbed Scott. "He protected me from those blind gophers." Zoey screamed as she ran past the baskets with the chicken still on her trail. Gwen, Courtney, Scott, and Duncan raised an eyebrow. Mal whistled as he calmly walked up to the basket and dropped the chicken's egg in it. "Heroes tied it back up four to four." Chris said. Duncan gulped. "G-g-great job, Mike." He raised a hand for a high-five. Mal gripped Duncan's wrist. "Look who it is: my favorite cellmate. We used to have so much fun together; didn't we, Duncan?" Duncan's face turned red. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to stay out of Mike's way and mine if you value her life." He turned to Gwen. "And, don't forget, there's only room for one bad boy on this island," Mal tightened his hold on Duncan's wrist. "And ... that ... is ... not ... you." He disguised his voice as Mike. "Oh boy, Duncan, you've been guarding the eggs for so long. I know! Why don't you go find some?" "Yeah, yeah, good idea." Duncan gulped. "Later, Gwen." Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Uh, something wrong, Duncan?" Duncan ran into the woods without responding. Gwen glanced at Mal. He smiled innocently and grinned as he spotted the attached rat baby. "Well that was awkward," Gwen said. "I'll say," Courtney said. "It's not like Duncan to run off like that." "C’mon, Court," Scott said. "Let's go find some eggs, shall we?" Alejandro ran up to the basket. "Hold on! Glad I caught you. Have any of you talked to Heather and or Jo recently?" "Yeah and Heather told me you're planning on voting me off!" Courtney said. "But I'm not falling for you this time! You're the one getting flushed." "What are you talking about?" Alejandro asked. "Yeah, Courtney," Gwen said. "She said that Alejandro's planning on voting for me. Not that you would care. Jo said that you and Heather were teaming up against me." "That's not true." Courtney said. "You haven't done anything wrong ... this season." "Yeah," Scott said. "Jo told me that you first-timers were planning on voting us newbies off." Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Guys, I think we just got played." Alejandro smirked. "Then join me. Together, we'll rid our team of both Heather and Jo!" Courtney and Gwen glanced at each other and burst into laughter. Scott frowned. "What’s so funny?" Jo ran up to the basket. "You and I," She grabbed Alejandro. "Need to have a talk." Duncan trembled as he walked further into the Mutant Forest of Terror. "What am I going to do about Mal?" He yelped as he fell into a sinkhole. He held on to the ledge and screamed as radioactive bubbles popped underneath him. "Help!" Lindsay walked up to the sinkhole. "Duncan? What are you doing there? Did you know there's some toxic dump beneath you?" "Really?! I didn't notice," Duncan said. "Just help me!" Lindsay grabbed Duncan's arms and helped him onto the ground. "Are you okay?" "I've been better," Duncan rubbed his head. "For once, Linsidiot finally did something right." Lindsay let go of Duncan, dropping him on the floor. "That is it! You can't keep pushing me around like I'm useless! I can contribute to this team too!" She pointed at Duncan. "Get up! You and I are looking for eggs now! Got it?" Heather stood on a small ledge with an egg. A flying goat breathed fire at her, but she used a stick to wave the goat to the side. "Shoo! Go bug a Hero!" The goat bumped into Heather, throwing her onto the floor. The egg shattered, releasing the McLean-Brand Chris Head. "Hello. What have we here?" Heather grabbed the invincibility statue. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She pumped her fists into the air. "Adios, Alejandro." "Is your little plan complete?" Alejandro asked Jo. "Have I given you a reason not to trust me?" Jo said. "Gwen and Scott will be voting for Heather and I told her that they'd be voting for you." "Good work," Alejandro lied. "But, as much as I want Heather gone, we may still yet have a chance to win this. We should be focusing our efforts toward that." "Yeah, sure, whatever." Jo ran off. Alejandro narrowed his eyes. Zoey hid behind a tree as the chicken ran past her. She sighed and looked around. "Mike?" She growled. "That is so not okay! Nothing should have gone wrong if Mike had distracted the chicken like he was supposed to. I'm starting to think that Duncan may just have a point." Mal pet the conjoined mutant rats and chuckled. The mother of the conjoined rats roared as she stomped up to the baskets. "Perfect." He wheezed back into Mike. "Huh? What?" Courtney and Scott shrieked and ran off into the woods. Gwen screamed. "Uh, Chris! What is that thing?" Chris grimaced. "Relax. Dawn has assured me that nothing can get out of the Fun Zone." Mike wheezed back into Mal. "We'll see about that," He disguised himself as Mike and walked over to the Villains. "Gwen, you should run! It's not safe!" As he held her attention, Mal dropped the rats into the basket. Gwen scoffed. "As if I'm leaving you alone with the eggs." The conjoined rats' mother screeched and scratched at Gwen. She screamed. Lindsay led Duncan back to the baskets. "I can't believe we couldn't find any eggs. We have to find some before the Villains get their last two too." She and Duncan flinched as they heard a distant roar and Gwen's screams. "That sounded like Gwen!" Duncan said. "She has to be in trouble." Lindsay gasped. "Duncan, wait! Look!" She pointed to a knot on a tree where laser squirrels were huddled around three eggs. "We don't want to wake them." "But, Gwen!" Duncan said. "Admiral Lindsay, Her Hotness has a plan," Lindsay said. "You run past the laser squirrels and have them chase after you. Then, I'll get the eggs and take them to the basket." "We only need two," Duncan said. "Don't waste time trying to reach for the third one." "But I can't just separate them!" Lindsay said. "It'll be helpless and alone and ..." "It's not our problem!" Duncan snapped. "Don't ruin this for us!" He screamed and ran past the tree. The laser squirrels roared and chased after him, firing lasers from their eyes. Lindsay climbed up the branch and grabbed the two eggs closest to her. She frowned uncertainly as she saw the third egg. Heather ran through the forest with the Chris Head in one hand and a mutant goat's egg in the other. "This challenge is ours!" She screamed as a sinkhole collapsed underneath her. Heather gripped the ledge as the Chris Head and egg tumbled out of her hands and onto the ground. "No! This can't be happening!" The conjoined mutant rat pounded on the door separating the Fun Zone from the rest of Boney Island. Gwen dragged the Villains' basket to the side where Courtney and Scott hid. "What are you doing?!" Courtney shouted. "Let the mutant have its baby back!" "But we didn't take its baby," Gwen said. "Lindsay gave that egg to the Heroes." Scott picked up the conjoined rat baby. "I beg to differ." "How'd that get in there?!" Gwen said. Mal whistled innocently. "Look, everyone, the mutants are coming for their babies!" Duncan screamed as laser squirrels, the giant chicken, Larry, and blind gophers chased after him. "Duncan, look out!" Gwen said. The mutants screeched as they gathered by the door and pounded on it. Chris whimpered in his seat. "Chef, make it stop!" Dawn rummaged in her bag. "What's happening? Did you upset the mutants?!" Heather screamed as she struggled to heave herself onto the ledge. She heard snickers and retreating footsteps. "Hey! Whoever you are, you leave my invincibility statue where you found it!" She screamed and heaved herself onto the floor. "No!" The egg was by itself. Courtney, Gwen, and Scott screamed as the mutants gathered by them and at the door, trying to knock them down. Mal chuckled, but wheezed into Mike when Duncan crouched down beside him. "Where are our eggs, Mal?" Duncan said. "Who's Mal?" Mike asked. Larry and the giant chicken roared as they knocked down the doors of the Fun Zone and ran out, spreading over Boney Island. The conjoined rat followed, leaving its baby behind. "No!" Dawn rose from the bag and chased after the mutants. "Come back, my poor creatures!" "Quick!" Chris announced. "Finish the challenge and let's get out of here!" Lindsay squealed as she ran to the Heroes' basket with three eggs in her clutches. Gwen squirmed to contain the conjoined rat as it tried to run out of the Fun Zone. Heather ran behind Lindsay with one egg in her hand. "Heather!" Courtney said."Throw the egg! Hurry! It's our only chance!" Heather frowned uncertainly, but threw the egg. Lindsay gasped. "No!" The egg sailed past Lindsay and toward Scott. As it twirled through the air, the egg cracked. It slammed into Scott, knocking him down and releasing a baby mutant goat. The goat grabbed Scott by his butt and carried him into the air before dropping him onto the ground. "Oh come on!" Courtney shouted as the baby goat flew out of her reach and into the air. "No!" Heather fell to the floor and screamed. "Ooh. Tough break for the Villainous Vultures." Chris said. Lindsay dropped her three eggs into the basket. Alejandro, Jo, and Zoey walked out of the forest. Heather crossed her arms as she joined the others. "Six to five, Heroes win!" Chris said. "Quick, back to the boats before the mutants show up!" At the beach, Heather pointed at Chris. "You took it! I know you did!" "I have no idea to what you are referring," Chris said. "All aboard!" Heather growled as she walked toward the boat. "Of course Chris took my invincibility statue! Who else?! You with your see-all cameras everywhere?" Heather pointed at the camera. "Well, whatever! I am not the one going home tonight, that I promise you!" Mal whistled as he passed by a bush. "Keep low. When the time's right, I'll let you know." A creature snarled. Act III Chris said, "Congrats on the victory, Heroes! Lindsay, since you gathered the most eggs into your team's basket, you win a special prize that'll come in handy at the next challenge. But I'm keeping it a secret 'til then. I mean, why spoil the surprise? Tonight, there is no need for exile. The invincibility statue has been found – sadly – and a Villain must go home. Time to vote!" Jo snickered as she crossed out a picture of Alejandro. "Never trust a villain." Heather scratched out a picture. "And this is only because I can't vote for Chris!" Gwen glanced to the side and scratched out a picture. Courtney raised a picture of Heather and crossed an X over her. Scott scribbled over Jo's picture. Alejandro stroked his picture. "She is beautiful, isn't she?" "I've tallied the votes," Chris said, "And you know what time it is? Marshmallow time!" He whipped out a plate with five marshmallows. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow." He smiled. "Gwen, Scott, Courtney." Alejandro, Heather, and Jo glared at one another. "You each racked up votes this night. Let's read them, shall we? One vote for Alejandro ... one vote for Heather ... one vote for Jo. The next person safe to compete is Jo." Jo smiled at Alejandro as she grabbed her marshmallow. "Another vote for Alejandro and one more for Heather. Tonight's flushee is ..." Alejandro and Heather glared at each other. "Alejandro!" "Ha!" Heather raised her arms. "Oh," Alejandro said. "I do not think I'm leaving." "Oh yeah? Really?" Heather crossed her arms. "Why is that?" Alejandro walked up to Heather and pulled out the Chris Head. "I've got diplomatic immunity!" "Just immunity, Alejandro," Chris said. "You, you." Heather stood. "YOUUUU!" "Hate to interrupt during such a well thought-out argument," Chris said, "but the person with the next highest amount of votes is you, you, youuu! So you are getting flushed." Heather fell onto her knees. "Nooo!" "Such a beauty a toilet has never seen!" Alejandro revealed his vote to be for Heather. Heather crossed her arms as she floated in the Flush of Shame. Alejandro sat on the toilet seat. "Now that I have avenged the shame you once caused me, the slate is clean. We can start fresh. After all, we are a perfect couple." Heather shoved Alejandro into Lake Wawanakwa. "Let's do this!" She screamed as she twirled into the water and out of sight. Backwater splashed onto the Dock of Shame. "Four Heroes and five Villains remain." Chris dropped his umbrella. "Who's next to be thrown home from the throne? Find out when we return with more Total ... Drama ... All-Stars!" Exclusive clip Heather shivered as she flew out of an ice hole and onto the frozen tundra. "I'm in the Yukon?! No!" She walked forward and slipped, crushing her face against a flagpole. Her tongue froze to the metal. Heather struggled to free herself when a polar bear approached her. It growled and raised its paws to attack. Category:A to Z Category:Total Drama All-Stars (Rewrite) transcripts